Harry Potter the Next Generation Book 1: A New Beginning
by RocketShark216
Summary: 14 years after the events of book 7, an evil army is rising. A prophecy fortells of a boy who has been chosen to fight this evil army...this boy is Daniel Fieldman, an American orphan who never knew he was a wizard. Now he must study at Hogwarts to defeat this new evil. Better decription in chapter 1. Rated T to be safe. It's my first Harry Potter fic so please be gentle.


**Harry Potter the Next Generation Book 1: A New Beginning **

**Chapter 1: Road to Hogwarts**

**AN: Alright, I've had this idea for a while now; basically this takes place about 14 years after the events of Deathly Hallows. Now Harry is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, and he and Ginny have had a son, who they named Ronald after Ron Weasly. Ron and Hermione are now married and live in the Burrow with their two twin children, Harry and Emilee (their not identical twins, they just share the same birthday.) Now in these 14 years magic has changed, and now children below the age of 13 cannot handle magic. Now Harry has set a rule that you have to wait until you're 13 to study magic at Hogwarts. At the same time, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, a new evil is rising, seeking revenge for the defeat of Voldemort. Then Harry uncovers a prophecy that foretells of this new found evil and also tells of a boy who can stop it…a boy named Daniel Fieldman, a 14 year old orphan who is misunderstood and has a mysterious past that not even he can uncover. Now Harry, desperate to save the world of magic, tracks Daniel down to Ohio, America and reveals Daniel's magic heritage, and he convinces Daniel to come to Hogwarts to study magic. Now Daniel must keep his secret safe, for in this dark day and age there is danger and distrust at every turn, and not everything is as it seems. This series follows Daniel as he studies at Hogwarts all while attempting to fight the new evil of the Dark Legion, an evil army of Death Eaters who miraculously survived Voldemort's defeat. Along the way he befriends Emilee, Ronald, and Harry (the children of the heroes of the original books.) and even joins the Quidditch Team. (After some practice.) Anyways, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so plez no flames, constructive criticism is okay but flames are NOT what I am looking for. Also I have never finished the Harry Potter series so this may or may not be correct story wise. I'm still a big fan, but I never seem to be able to finish the books, but eventually I will, in fact if I had a bucket list that'd be on it. Alright, enjoy, and please read and review.**

Daniel Fieldman was inside King's Cross station, waiting for someone. In the past few weeks he had learned a lot about himself. He had learned that he was a chosen one and he was supposed to stop an evil army, and he had been invited to study magic at a school called Hogwarts so he could prepare and also to protect him from this evil army. He hadn't believed it at first, but he had been convinced when he had received a visit from a man named Harry Potter. He had told him that his parents had died trying to protect him, at first Daniel thought he was crazy but when Harry pulled out a picture of Daniel's parents Daniel had become convinced. His entire life he had lived the life of a Muggle, when it turns out he was indeed the very opposite. Now he was waiting for Harry to meet him there so Harry could help him get his things to go to Hogwarts. Daniel was very nervous, he had never heard of Hogwarts before, and he knew he was a Wizard, but he still didn't feel very comfortable. He wasn't quite sure he would fit in, he had never fit in at his old school, and he had also never fit in at the Orphanage in which he had lived his entire life, but he had still become accustomed to the world of Muggles, and as such he acted and talked like one, but now he was going to follow his true destiny. He was then interrupted in thought by a man calling his name. He then turned and saw Harry walking towards him. Harry then greeted him.

"I was hoping you'd show up. Nice to see you again. So, are you nervous?"

Daniel then answered.

"Yes, a little, you see, I know I'm a Wizard, but I still am getting used to that fact, and I'm afraid that I won't fit in at Hogwarts."

Harry then responded.

"Well, I assure you, Hogwarts is a wonderful place, and in fact not all of us are normal Wizards. Some are Wizards who were born to Muggles, and some are even half-bloods who were born to one Wizard and one non Wizard. But they all fit in, rest assured, and I'm sure you will as well. Now, let's go, we have to get your school supplies. First we need to stop by Gringotts, the Wizarding bank, and get some Wizard money for you, then it's off to the stores, you'll need books, robes, a wand, as well as a broomstick in case you want to play Quidditch, if not it'll be great for just flying around sometimes."

They then went to Gringotts and got money. They then went to the bookstore and got the books they needed. Harry addressed Daniel while they shopped.

"Alright, first we're going to need The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk…aha, found a copy. Alright, next is A History of Magic, then Magical Theory and…"

Soon they got the books they needed and they went to get robes. They then got a wand and a cauldron as well as other important things. They then got a better cage for Henry, Daniel's owl. Daniel had owned Henry for as long as he lived, he was his parent's owl and he had been left to Daniel. They then walked by a pet store and got some food for Henry. They then walked by to the counter when they passed by the cat pen. They were walking at a normal pace when a cat reached his paw out of the cage and touched Daniel. Daniel then looked and saw it was an orange cat with white stripes on its back. He then addressed Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I think this cat likes me."

"Well, you still have plenty of money, and we have all your supplies, if you really wanted to you could get that cat."

He then adopted the cat. They got some cat food and then proceeded to name him. Daniel decided on Blaze and they left the pet store and went to the train station. Harry then addressed Daniel.

"Alright, that's all your stuff, now I've got to get back to Hogwarts, alright, go to platform 9 and 3 quarters and then walk through the wall and you'll find the Hogwarts Express."

Harry then teleported to Hogwarts. Daniel then made his way to platform 9 and 3 quarters and boarded the train. He then looked around for a seat. Eventually he ran into a boy with jet black hair and glasses. They then both fell and the boy then helped him up. He then addressed him.

"Oh, so sorry, I was just on my way from a bathroom break, so sorry."

Daniel then responded.

"Oh, it's ok, it's partially my fault, I'm just looking for a place to sit."

"Oh, well, there's room in my sleeper. I'm sure my friends won't mind. I'm Ronald Potter, son of Harry Potter."

"Why hello there. I'm Daniel Fieldman, but I prefer Danny. I'm from the US."

"Wait a minute, my dad said something about you."  
"Yeah, he helped me get my things."

"Alright, come on, and I'll introduce you to my friends."

They then walked over to the sleeper. They then opened the door and Ronald greeted the two people inside.

"Hey guys I'm back, and I've made a friend, he doesn't have anywhere to sit so I thought I'd offer him a seat here. This is Danny."

Daniel then addressed them.

"Hey."

He was then greeted by a red haired boy who looked about 14 and a brunette girl who looked about the same age. The boy greeted him first.  
"Why hello Danny, my name's Harry, and that's my twin sister Emilee."

Emilee then introduced herself.

"Why hello, so, where are you from?"

"The US."

"Oh. This your first time in the UK?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go here, but I never knew that when I did I'd be going to a boarding school for Wizards. I'm an orphan and I never knew I was a Wizard until now."

Harry then addressed him.

"So, it looks like you have an owl."

"Yah, his name's Henry, I've had him since I was a baby, my parents left him to me."

Emilee then addressed him.

"So, is that your cat as well?"

"Yah, I was in the pet store getting some food for Henry when this little guy stuck his paw out of the cage and petted me, I decided to adopt him. His name's Blaze."

Daniel then sat down. He then spoke.

"Man, I'm very nervous, but I can't wait to see what Hogwarts is like."

Ronald then responded.

"Well, it's wonderful, my dad works there. He's the headmaster."

"Cool."

Emilee then spoke.

"We're all nervous, it's our first year, and I hope we get Gryffindor."

Daniel then gave her a confused look before questioning her.

"What's Gryffindor?"

Harry then proceeded to answer his question.  
"Oh, you've been living in the Muggle world, so things might be kind of new to you. In Hogwarts there are four different houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each year the houses compete in a game. Basically, during term you get points that go towards your house for doing certain things, but you can also get points taken away. Whoever has the most points at the end of the year wins the competition."

"Oh, that's neat."

They all then spent the next few hours talking and getting to know each other. They then fell asleep.

**Alright guys, that's about it for this chapter, next chapter Daniel, Ronald, Harry, and Emilee arrive at Hogwarts and are sorted. Hope you enjoyed, please review, I greatly appreciate it, also, I need supporting characters for this story and so if you have any ideas for OCS that I could use send them in. Alright, see you next time, bye!**


End file.
